United Planets
The United Republic of Planets '''or '''United Planets of Realitea, sometimes also called Republic of the United Planets, commonly referred to as just United Planets or United Republic is the largest known nation in the Esoterica Dimension and Realitea. History The United Planets was founded by Sarah Nadast and initally consisted of around a 100 planets. The United Planets of Realitea was intended to unify planets to work towards peace, prosperity and harmony in Realitea. Nadast served as its first President, being elected unanimously. After 20 years of tenure, Nadast died in office during the Battle of Korraband. At the end of her leadership, the nation had grown to a thousand planets. Being a hundred thoudand years old, the United Planets was one of the oldest continuous nations in Realitea, being only succeeded by the Eternal Empire. At present, around a million planets make up the nation. When Liana Ascalia declared the United Empire, the United Planets witnessed its first ever interruption of its rule. After three years, the United Planets was re-established by the efforts of the United Alliance. A new Senate was established, and Satala Denaris was re-elected President. However, after the capital of Chrysalia was destroyed by The Hysalion, the nation once again fell into disarray. After Liana's defeat at Kharzem, the United Planets was permanently re-established with its capital on Sendac. As the war took a heavy toll on thousands of planets, the United Alliance will take many years to return to its former state. President Sylvia Valorum has vowed to return the Republic to its former glory and restore peace and order. Reallix is planned to eventually replace Sendac as the capital in the future. Legislature and law The Supreme Court of the United Planets is the highest judicial power in the nation and handles the most pressing cases regarding accusations, crimes and lawsuits. The Constitution of the United Planets is unamendable, and can not be modified. The Constitution decrees that democracy is the only way a nation should be governed. Other things addressed in the Constitution are: *Freedom, Harmony, Equality, Solidarity and Order are the core principles of the Republic *Any form of discrimination or intolerance is outlawed *All planets must uphold and respect the Constitution *Slavery is forbidden *Planets shall retain some autonomy *If the government breaks the Constitution or the law, the people have a duty to overthrow it *The Universal Declaration of the Rughts of Sentient Beings shall be respected *The nation cannot be divided, individual planets may choose to withdraw from the nation *Military conscription is outlawed *The planet of Chrysalia shall remain an utopia and will hold greater autonomy within the Republic *The Senrasai Order are recognized as the keepers of peace and harmony in the Republic *The establishment of a state religion is forbidden. The pantheistic beleif of the majority is recognized. *Autocratic nations should be avoided and not traded with Religion The United Planets has a policy of secularism and promotes irreligion and atheism. Though it also acknowledges the pantheistic belief in Nalasai, Sadanai and the Serenon. Religion is allowed in the United Planets, as long as the religion does not go against the constitution. Extremist relgions are therefore banned, and anyone who adheres to them is forced to dissociate themselves from it. According to the constitution, no person shall hold politicial office if they do not swear that they will not let their religious beliefs influence them. The President themselves cannot be a religious person, with the exception of an adherent of Realix, which is based on facts. Many religions from Earth are considered extremist and as long as the Earth adheres to them, they are not allowed to join the nation. Category:Nations